


Altitude

by Cinnamongirl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awkward Sex, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Cousland try something different when they have sex: her on top. It's fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/10371.html?thread=43238787#t43238787 and as an apology to Alistair for Find Your Way in the Dark.

“You Fereldens are so finicky. How will you ever learn how to pleasure each other unless you talk about it?” At the time, Alistair had been humiliated. He ended the conversation by refusing to listen to anything else Zevran had to say, but he found himself thinking about the topic later that evening. He and Elissa had started sleeping with each other recently. Alistair thought sex was wonderful-even better than he had imagined it would be-but they seemed to always do the same things each time. They had both had very sheltered upbringings and neither had had any prior sexual experience. At first, he thought of this as a good thing. He knew that Elissa wouldn't make fun of him when she was in the same situation, and they had an opportunity to learn and practice together. Lately, however, he had been wondering if there wasn't more to sex than either of them knew. She said that she was enjoying herself as much as he was and he didn't have any reason to doubt her, but he still worried that she would lose interest. It seemed like it would be a good idea to try something different. He wracked his brain but he couldn't think of anything. Maybe he would have to ask Zevran for advice, after all. It would be extremely uncomfortable but he would endure much worse to make Elissa happy.

Alistair finally managed to get Zevran alone. This would be embarrassing enough without anyone else listening in. “So... about what you said earlier... Do you have any advice? To, you know, change things up a bit?”

“Are you getting bored of our fearless leader?”

 _What?!_ “No, of course not!” How could he ever tire of her?

“Ah, so she is getting bored with you.”

“No! At least I hope not... No, I'm sure she would tell me if there was something wrong. I just wanted to try something, er, different and I thought you might have some ideas. You told me that I need to talk about... pleasure... right?” Wow, this was even more awkward than he thought it would be.

“Of course. You have come to the right man, my friend. So, what do you lovely Wardens typically do together?” 

“Huh?” What did that question even mean? Did Zevran not realize that they were talking about sex? And did he really just call Alistair lovely?

“Who takes the lead? What positions do you favor? Are you rough or gentle with each other?”

“Positions?" Alistair looked puzzled. "Is there more than one?”

Zevran just stared at him for a few seconds and then laughed softly. “Truly, you are very innocent indeed. You will need to start with simple lessons before you can move on to more advanced techniques.” Lessons, plural? Alistair wondered what he had gotten involved in. “I am guessing that the one position you employ does not involve her on top?” Zevran asked.

Elissa on top? How would that work? It was very arousing to think about (but then again, almost any situation where they were touching each other was very arousing) but Alistair had no idea how the parts would fit together. “No... How does that go, exactly?”

Zevran burst out laughing. “I am sorry, my friend. I mean no disrespect, but you are delightfully naïve.” He then went on to try to demonstrate what he was describing with his hands. Apparently, Alistair was supposed to lie down on his back and Elissa was supposed to sit on him so that he went inside her. Zevran explained that Elissa could bounce up and down, or lean forward or back, or turn around so that she was facing away from him. 

“So what am I supposed to do?” He didn't want to make her do all the work, after all.

“You can thrust your hips up, or touch her everywhere with your hands, or maybe lick her or bite her if she bends down far enough.” That did sound nice. Except for the biting thing, he wasn't sure if she would enjoy that. “I can see the wheels turning in your head... good, good. How about you try that and let me know when you're ready for your next lesson, hm?”

That night, Elissa invited Alistair to come to bed with her. Everything was going the way it normally did, with kissing and taking their clothes off and then more kissing and then touching each other, when Alistair suddenly pulled away. She looked confused. This wasn't part of the routine. He tried to explain quickly, “So, you know how Zevran keeps trying to talk about... private things? Well, he actually had a good idea and I wanted to try it, if that's all right?”

“Sure, let's hear this idea," she said. "But please don't talk about Zevran while we're in bed together, okay?”

“Heh, you've got a point there. So, I lie down like this,” Alistair moved so that his back was on the ground and his legs were stretched out in front of him. He felt his penis standing straight up in the air and wondered how ridiculous he looked. “And then, you, er, get on top of me.” She lay down flat on top of him. 

“Uh, like this?” 

Alistair looked up into her eyes. “Not quite, even though this feels nice...” Her whole body was resting on his. He could feel her breasts and her legs, and her groin was somewhere above his stomach because she was shorter than him. She had been very wet around his fingers when he was touching her earlier, and he could imagine the moistness that was still there, so close to his body. “Try to sit up and then sink down on, um, me.”

“Okay...” He watched as Elissa pushed herself up onto her knees. She positioned his penis at her entrance. Normally, he was the one to align himself and push into her. It was very sexy to watch her do it, instead. She braced a hand on his chest and sank down slowly. Alistair suddenly had a strong urge to push up into her, but he remembered that she typically needed a few seconds to adjust before he could start thrusting. He assumed that it would be the same in this position, too. 

“How is it?” The view from Alistair's perspective was amazing. Her breasts were always excellent, even when they were covered in armor and darkspawn guts, but from this angle they were spectacular. He admired her lovely face and hair and shoulders. His eyes drifted down to their groins, where he could see himself buried inside her. Alistair moaned slightly.

She looked confused. “It feels good, but what do I do?”

“I think you go up and down.” Her hips moved slightly as she tried, but there wasn't much happening. Alistair held her gently and tried to guide her with his hands. That worked a little but it was still awkward. He remembered what Zevran had said about touching her and moved his hands up to her breasts. His fingers circled her nipples and flicked them back and forth. 

“Aahh,” Elissa gasped as she ground down on him. Alistair moved one of his hands down to rub her clit. Her back arched and she rocked back and forth on top of him. There wasn't much... movement in this position but he had to admit that it was nice to be able to use both hands and that she was especially beautiful like this, when she was towering above him and writhing in pleasure. “Hold on, maybe if I do this...” she leaned forward so that her forearms were against the ground and braced herself on her elbows. Now that her face was just above his, Alistair started kissing her. He suddenly felt movement. She was fucking him! He looked down to see her going down to envelop him and moving back up, over and over. 

“How is this?”

“It took a while to figure out but I like it!” That was good to hear. Alistair definitely liked it too. With her arms and legs on either side of him and her body above him, it felt kind of like being smothered, only in a really wonderful way. He figured out that if they both leaned up a bit and he bent his neck, he could take one of her nipples in his mouth. That made her go faster and harder. Alistair started touching her clit again. “Ah fuck, Alistair, please don't stop!” She seemed to only ever curse when she was getting close. He would probably have an embarrassing reaction if he ever heard her curse at any other time. He tried to rub her as fast as he could while she shook and clenched around him, until he felt her relax.

Elissa smiled down at him and it was possibly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. After she caught her breath, she started going up and down again to help him finish. Alistair remembered what Zevran had said about thrusting up. He held on to her hips and moved his up and down to meet hers. His muscles started tensing and it didn't take long for him to spill inside her. 

She leaned back down and rested her face against his chest. The feeling of her weight on top of him was strangely comforting. “Can we do that again sometime?” he asked.

“Yes, please!”

He smiled and hugged her tight.


End file.
